livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Joren (Fobok)
Basic Information 200px|right Race: Human Class: Sorcerer Level: 1 Experience: 909 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Abyssal Deity: Hinotheus First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Undeclared Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 08 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts, +2 human) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (2) + FC (0) + Toughness (3) Sorcerer AC: 12 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: -1 = (0) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) CMD: 11 = + BAB (0) + STR (-1) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +4 = (2) + WIS (2) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Light Crossbow: Attack: +2 = (0) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80', 2-hand, P Claws (x2): Attack: -1 = (0) + Str (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (Bloodline ability) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: x2, Special: 6 rounds per day Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Sorcerer (Lvl 1: Spell) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at first level Skills: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Sorcerer Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons Cantrips: At-Will Spellcasting: Spontaneous/Arcane Bonus Feat: Eschew Materials Bloodline: Abyssal Bloodline Arcana: Whenever you cast a spell of the summoning subschool, the creatures summoned gain DR/good equal to 1/2 your sorcerer level (minimum 1). This does not stack with any DR the creature might have. Claws: Melee x2, 1d4 damage, natural weapons Feats Reach Spell (Metamagic) (Level 1): Increases spell range by 1 step/extra level Toughness (Human): +3 hitpoints, +1 for every level past 3. Eschew Materials (Sorc): No need for spell materials costing 1 gp or less. Traits Birthmark: Has a birthmark shaped like the holy symbol of the god you serve. Works as divine focus and +2 to saving throws against charm and compulsion. Magical Lineage (Shocking Grasp): Treat chosen spell as 1 level lower for metamagic feats. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Human (1) (Sorcerer) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Appraise +1 0 * +1 +0 Bluff +7 +1 +3 +3 +0 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy +3 0 0 +3 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 +3 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Fly +2 0 * +2 -0 +0 Heal +2 0 0 +2 +0 Intimidate +3 0 * +3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +5 +1 +3 +1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +2 +1 0 +1 +0 Perception +2 0 0 +2 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Ride +2 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +2 0 0 +2 +0 Spellcraft +5 +1 +3 +1 +0 Stealth +2 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Survival +2 0 0 +2 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level (Unlimited/day) Level 1 (4/day) * Detect Magic * Shocking Grasp * Light * Mage Armor * Mage Hand * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Ammo (20) 2 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Silk Rope 10 gp 4 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp 0 lb Holy Symbol (Silver) 25 gp 1 lb = Totals: 126.10 gp 22.5 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 87 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 05 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 09 ROUS pt 3: +852 gp CP: 00 Career Earnings: 1002 gp Carried Inventory: -126.1 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 875.9 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 5'7" Weight: 155 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Caucasian Appearance: skinny, fragile-looking, looks like he's never done much physical labour Demeanor: excitable, out to prove himself, compassionate, occasional short temper Background Generations ago, a member of the Claesson family had a run-in with a demon. Nobody knows the details, the family doesn't talk about it, but ever since a trace of demon's blood has run through their veins. They tried to deny it, but every now and then a reminder shows up, a reminder like Joren. Joren seemed to be a normal child at birth, and his first few years were happy. His father was a blacksmith in the city of Venza, and his mother and siblings helped run the business. They weren't wealthy, but there was always food on the table and the safety of family. Everything changed when Joren was six. An argument with his older brother got heated and Joren snapped. The next thing he knew, his brother was laying crying on the ground, bleeding from deep claw marks on his chest. To his surprise, Joren's family didn't want him anymore. They left him with a priest of Hinotheus, asking him to save Joren from his 'evil nature'. From that day forward Joren was raised at the Temple. There they recognized that he wasn't evil, but a sorcerer. Over the years to follow, Joren learn to control his power while also learning the morality to resist the evil of his bloodline. As the priests became his family, he learned the worship Hinotheus, as they did. He studied hard to be a priest, but though he mastered everything else, he lacked the divine connection to be a cleric. He turned to the head of the Temple shortly after turning sixteen. The Cleric told him that Hinotheus was waiting to see proof that he was willing and able to do good despite his blood. If he could prove he could be good with the power he had now, then, perhaps, Hinotheus would answer his prayers. So, finally, Joren left the temple for the first time in a decade. Taking what money and supplies he had, he set out, looking for a chance to prove his worth. Adventure Log Rodents of Unusual Size Pt. 3 April 26, 2014 to July 27, 2015 XP Received: 909 Treasure Received: 852 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . --> Approvals *Approval (April 19th, 2014) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (April 25th, 2014) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters